


Thirst

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [6]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breastmilk, Breasts, Demons, F/M, Family, Fondling, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: With your pregnancy has come several changes to your body, in particular your chest.  And most recently, you've started producing the milk that will feed the baby growing inside of you when its born.  In the meantime, though, Akira's getting hungry for a snack...





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Coming from prompt: _"Also... Okay.... Reader is pregnant and Akira says hes gonna get a midnight snack so rea is all like no worries and expects him to leave but instead grabs their boob and digs in (bonus do you think Akira would actually have chocolate chip cookies in his drawer for this occasion)"_

Akira had heard about all the changes that happened to a mother-to-be during her pregnancy.  Mood swings, increased appetite for strange things, morning sickness, fatigue, and of course, increase in breast size. 

Over the course of several weeks he’d watched with rapt attention as your chest expanded in preparation for the new life growing in your belly.  You were impressed as well, at first, but then as you had to constantly change bras and deal with the added weight and sensitivity, the honeymoon period ended fairly quickly. 

And when lactation had started, well, that was just a next level of bodily weirdness, you felt. 

Akira begged to differ. 

The evening had only just begun, but you’d had to excuse yourself to take a brief nap from being so tired.  “Come wake me up in half an hour, okay?” you’d said to Akira as you padded over to the bedroom. 

It’d been exactly half an hour.  You were lying on your side on the bed, covers off because it was far too hot for that (never mind that it was still only January).  Loose lounge pants and a tank top were all you had on. 

Excellent.

He crept onto the bed to lie on his side next to you, making sure you weren’t disturbed.  He gave himself a moment, letting his eyes wander freely over your body while he stroked your hair.  Your tummy was only a little rounded at this point, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before it got bigger and became like an announcement to every stranger around that you were his.  It was a pleasing thought. 

Moving upward, his eyes became locked on your chest, slowly rising and falling with your breathing.  Last he’d heard from you, they’d gotten bigger by two cup sizes, but from the looks of it that might have changed again.  The tank top you wore certainly agreed with this given how much it was being stretched, barely containing you.  Two pebble-hard nipples poked out further against the cotton, around which were two round, larger wet spots. 

A very lewd image. Akira 100% approved. 

He hooked a finger in the neckline of your top and gently pulled down, savouring the view of your breasts spilling out.  The tips were swollen and leaking a creamy liquid. 

Akira’s nostrils flared.  He swirled his tongue over your nipple, watching your face for any reaction.  You remained fast asleep. 

_ Good. Nothing like a meal uninterrupted. _

He licked again, circling both nipples to lap up the milk that you were literally overflowing with.  The colostrum that had showed at the beginning was stranger in taste (not to say that he disliked it), but this was absolutely delicious.  It was hard for him to explain, but your milk actually smelled and tasted like you, with the same soft sweetness that he adored and would be happy to drown in.  But the knowledge that this was something your body was producing explicitly for the purpose of nurturing  _ his _ child gave it a great significance that moved his heart. 

As well as his dick, to be frank. 

His lips were closed around a nipple now, sucking gently while his hand caressed the other breast.  The milk filled his mouth quickly, and he gulped it down greedily before switching to the other.  Lines creased the middle of your brow and you made a sound; he waited until you calmed down and relaxed before he resumed.  

You were perfect, so perfect, he thought; you’d expressed worry about being a good mother, but he knew that was a foolish concern.  You were wonderful as his lover, so there was no reason you wouldn’t be a phenomenal mother as well.  And when you made something as delectable as this, your children were sure to grow up healthy and strong.  

But no harm in him giving you a thorough taste test.  

He gave teasing flicks that made your flesh bounce, which in turn brought a quiver out of you.  He was unabashedly a fan of breasts, so when he’d discovered that you were particularly turned on by having yours touched and adored, he felt he’d hit the jackpot.  He loved fondling them at any given opportunity, loved having you suck his cock while he thrust it between them, loved coming on them, loved seeing them shine from sunscreen when you were at the beach.  

_ Fuck _ , he was hard.  

His hand hated to leave where it was, but the urging between his legs could no longer be ignored.  He shoved his track pants and boxers off in one move and tossed them behind him onto the floor.  Grabbing his cock in a tense fist, he starting pumping it with quick, shallow strokes.  His lips massaged your nipples, beckoning them to feed him more.  

You twitched again and squirmed vaguely, thighs rubbing together.  Your lips parted and closed, parted and closed.  

“A… i… ra…”

You were dreaming about him.  

_ Goddamn _ .

Call it sinful, call it debauched, but Akira didn’t give a shit.  Jerking himself off while licking milk from his pregnant girlfriend’s tits felt  _ fucking good _ to him.  He sucked harder, unable and unwilling to help himself even as he felt you moan and awaken.

“Wh–Akira!?“ The grogginess in you was wiped away faster than normal due to the stimulation you were receiving.  Not to mention the sight of your boyfriend masturbating right next to you. 

“Hi,” he mumbled through a mouthful of your breast.  “It’s been half an hour.” 

“Okay, but–aah!–what, what are you–!” 

“I wanted a snack,” he said matter-of-factly.  “You looked like you had enough to share.” 

He rolled a nipple around with his tongue and you cringed at the feel of him drinking from you.  Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt. Far from it, actually. 

Your breathing hitched as you felt yourself getting wet, and your eyes widened.

Akira grunted and let go of your chest to face you with a knowing grin.  “Fuck, you taste good,” he growled.  “I should have cookies to go with these.” 

Your cheeks felt hot.  “A-Aki…” Every muscle was itching, wanting to get you closer to him, to feel him. 

“You were saying my name in your sleep just now.  Wanna tell me what was going on in your head?”

He sucked on one breast, and you arched into him, clutching at his head.  He waited to have your gaze again before showing him gulp down another mouthful of your milk. 

You whimpered.  Your legs slowly pulled apart.  Akira felt himself stiffen even more.  Rolling you onto your back, he poised himself above so that you could see him stroking his cock, pre-come glistening over the head.

“Want me to finish on you, or in you?“ 

He knew you were wanting. He knew well before you did by the scent of your arousal building from your core.  He just loved to hear you tell him.  

It took a while for your words to come out, and when they did, your voice was hoarse. “In… in, please.  In my dream, you came inside of me.“

Akira smirked.  He gave you as much as he received and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> For more headcanons, head over to my [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
